Trouble Twins
by KnKtsuKi
Summary: Hitchell y Mitchell son dos mellizos que acaban de salir de un reformatorio después de cumplir una condena de 10 años por un oscuro crimen. Ahora estos gemelos asistirán por primera vez al instituto, y su comportamiento tan problematico lo pagaran el delgado y una original chica. NathanielxHitch MitchxAmy LysandroxLauxCastiel Castielx¿? ¡PASEN Y LEEAN! ¡HAY GALLETAS GRATIS! :c
1. Démission (parte 1)

**Notas**: Este es mi primer fanfic y es basado en el juego de Corazón De Melón *-*. Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, consejos y lo que quieran decir :33

**Titulo**: Trouble Twins

**Autora**: KnKtsuKi

**Juego**: Amour Sucre/Corazon de Melon

**Pareja Principal**: Nathaniel x Sucrette

**Disclaimer**: El juego y sus personajes son propiedad de Chinomiko, Amy y Lau son propiedad de Sally y Lau-neechan :33 solo Hitchell y Mitchell son mios. ^^

**Advertencia**: Quizás contenga lemon mas adelante ^^

********************************TROUBLE TWINS***********************************

**Capitulo 1**: _Démission_

En Londres Inglaterra, en una estación de policía se hallaban dos jóvenes muy parecidos físicamente, de cabello blanco platinado y ojos carmesí, La más alta tenía su cabello largo hasta la cintura con las puntas pintadas de violeta y un mechón de lado que le cubría parte de la cara, una perforación en el ombligo, varias en las orejas y un tatuaje en forma de mariposa en la espalda baja justo encima de la cadera. El más bajo era un chico mediría un poco menos de 1.70, tenía una cicatriz muy notable que traspasaba su ojo derecho, varias en los brazos y en la espalda, También tenía perforada la oreja izquierda con 4 aretes y la lengua, un lobo gris tatuado desde su estomago y recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, su cabello estaba despeinado y llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Los dos chicos no tendrían más de 18 años y estaban esposados de manos, sucios y con el uniforme del reformatorio en el que habían pasado casi toda su vida. Al verse las caras, el chico, que era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que la joven sonrió de lado. -Agh, después de 10 años y la primera chica que veo es mi hermana... Y se ve así.- Dijo sarcásticamente. La chica frunció el ceño molesta -Me gustaría decir algo de ti pero me preocupa más el porqué no has crecido en tanto tiempo. Se burlo su melliza con una voz fría y casi inexpresiva. - ¡Vete a la mierda!- Le grito el otro molesto.

De pronto un policía entro a la sala con una señora mayor de expresión molesta, -Muy bien se acabo, vinieron por ustedes.- Les quito las esposas a los dos adolescentes. -¿Quién es esta vieja?- Pregunto el chico extrañado, la mujer, enojada, contesto -Mucho cuidado con lo que dices mocoso, gracias a mí y a mi maravillosa bondad, tú y tu hermana tienen a dónde ir y no van a parar a la calle como las ratas que son, agradéceme.- La chica abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero su hermano le dio un codazo y negó con la cabeza, haciéndola chasquear los dientes de fastidio- Salieron del lugar y subieron a un viejo auto hasta llegar al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a Francia, ninguno hablo durante ese tiempo, más que para hacer preguntas ocasionales. La mujer les dijo que los llevaría a vivir en una casa a parte y estudiarían en el instituto donde era directora. Finalmente llegaron a un apartamento en un edificio y entraron.

El chico, bastante sorprendido miraba y recorría el lugar tocando todo lo que podía y abriendo todas las puertas que veía, mientras que la mayor se quedo inmóvil en la sala viendo un gesto de aburrimiento a su hermano. -Aquí está el dinero del gobierno, compren sus cosas o lo que sea.- al decir eso la mujer mayor dejo un sobre encima de una cómoda y salió de la casa cerrando de un portazo. -¿Dinero del gobierno?- pregunto el varón. La chica abrió el sobre y empezó a contarlo mientras hablaba. -El gobierno nos empieza a dar dinero a los 13, ya que es la edad en la que te echan del orfanato y sirve para que te mantengan personas que no te quieran pero que se quedan con el dinero. Nos dejan de dar dinero a los 18 así que tendremos que buscar trabajo porque no creo que esa bruja nos mantenga toda la vida, de hecho, tenemos suerte de que nos lo haya dado así que iré a comprar lo necesario, volveré más tarde Mitch.- Cuando termino de hablar se levanto de donde estaba y salió del apartamento, dejando solo al chico. -Como quieras Hitch.- Dijo algo molesto para sí mismo al ver que era abandonado por su hermana. Se acostó en el sillón y se quedo dormido.

Al regresar a casa con las cosas que acababa de comprar encontró a su mellizo durmiendo profundamente en el sofá, decidió no despertarlo y lo cubrió con una cobija, acaricio la cicatriz de su ojo y dijo en voz baja y algo triste -Lo siento, no pude cuidarte como debí.- dicho eso se fue a su habitación y se durmió también.


	2. Démission (parte 2)

**Capitulo 2: **_Démission (parte 2) _

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron y se arreglaron para ir a su primer día de clases, Hitch llevaba una blusa negra de tirantes corta que dejaba ver su ombligo perforado y con un escote que mostraba parte de su sostén rojo. Unos shorts de mezclilla gris acompañados por medias y botas negras, de su cuello colgaba un crucifijo plateado, y su cabello estaba suelto. Mitch en cambio se puso una playera roja con rayas horizontales negras, una sudadera gris, pantalones, guantes sin dedos y zapatos negros. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña cola baja de lado, dejando salir algunos mechones, además de una bandita en su mejilla izquierda que su hermana le había puesto para cubrir una herida. Una vez listos tomaron un taxi y se fueron.

En el instituto Sweet Amoris un chico rubio esta ordenando papeles, cuando una chica que vestía una blusa con la bandera de Inglaterra, unos shorts de mezclilla y el cabello amarrado en una ¿rosada? Trenza francesa entro llevando una canasta con cupcakes.

-¡Hola Nathaniel!- saludo haciéndolo sobresaltar pues percatado de su presencia, el rubio giro y sonrió.

–Hola Amy, ¿Hoy eres hipster?

-¡Sí! ¿Quieres cupcakes?- Contesto Amy.

–Gracias pero sabes que no me gustan las golosinas. Le dijo algo apenado tratando de no decepcionarla. Amy hizo un puchero.

–Con lo bien que me habían quedado, tonto. Puso la canasta en la mesa -¡Entonces te los dejo voy a clase!- respondió y se fue. Nathaniel, algo molesto por el gesto salió a buscarla para devolverle los dulces.

Cuando los mellizos llegaron al instituto la directora les indico que fueran a la sala de delegados para entregar sus documentos y ser inscritos. Al entrar a la sala vieron que estaba vacía, no pudieron detener su curiosidad y empezaron a sacar y revisar todo lo que veían, sin contar con que chico muy molesto acababa de entrar.

-¡Que están haciendo!- les gritó y los hermanos voltearon sorprendidos, se miraron mutuamente y se señalaron diciendo

-¡Fue SU idea!- Nathaniel choco su mano con su frente

–No me importa de quien fue la idea, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- La mayor le entrego los documentos y se le quedo viendo fijamente de cerca, camino alrededor de él y volteo a ver a su hermano.

–Oye Mitch, este chico es lindo ¿No crees?- Nathaniel se sonrojo y frunció el ceño pero antes de poder decir algo Mitch contesto

–Ahora que lo dices si es bastante lindo, ¿No tendrás una hermana? Jajaja- rio burlonamente haciendo enojar aun más al rubio

–Como sea, es mi tipo. Afirmo Hitch.

–¡Aquí NADIE es tu tipo zorra! Le grito celoso Mitch

–Cállate enano.

-¿Cómo me llamaste gorda?

-¡Ahora si te mato maldito! Hitch se le tiro encima y empezaron a pelear mientras Nathaniel los veía aun enojado,

-_Son como niños pequeños_. Suspiro y tomo la canasta de dulces -¡Hey! ¡Miren, cupcakes! Los hermanos voltearon, Hitch frunció el ceño y empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpida por su hermano gritando "¡DAME!" y abalanzándose a la canasta comiendo todos los cupcakes que cabían en su boca La chica se levanto y fulmino con la mirada a Nathaniel, Mitch en cambio avergonzado por la mirada sorprendida del más alto se sonrojo y le extendió la canasta disculpándose.

Nathaniel sonrío paternalmente. _Como un niño pequeño. _Pensó. –Está bien, puedes comértelos a mi no me gustan.

Mitch lo miro como si estuviera viendo un ángel que había bajado del cielo. -¡Eres un buen tipo! ¡Me caes bien! Le dijo sonriendo y salió del lugar. Hitch se acerco al rubio y con un tono distante y seco le hablo

–Lamento eso, ¿Cómo te llamas, rubio?

–Nathaniel, tú y tu hermano están en la clase A. Soy el delegado principal así que si necesitan algo mas pueden venir. Nathaniel sonreía un poco nervioso.

–Lindo nombre, puedes llamarme Hitch. Le respondió con el mismo tono y se fue. Nathaniel suspiro y se quedo pensando: _Que gemelos tan problemáticos. _Pero una voz lo interrumpió.

–Disculpa, ¿Tu estas a cargo aquí? Dijo la voz educada pero fríamente. El rubio giro su vista y vio a una chica de estatura media, delgada con un largo cabello negro y ojos morados, usaba una blusa morada, shorts negro y chaleco negro con unas medias hasta la rodilla color negras.

–Sí, lo siento. El rubio revolvió sus papeles. –Estas en la clase A, emm… ¿Lau Aika? Leyó algo extrañado.

–Es japonés. Le aclaro la chica y se fue.

Ya en el salón de clases Hitch se sentó a lado de un chico albino con un estilo de ropa bastante extraño, Mitch con Amy y Lau junto a un chico de chaqueta negra y un llamativo cabello teñido de rojo intenso. La clase comenzó y durante ella Amy que se extraño al ver que el chico comía los cupcakes que ella había hecho, le hablo.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto sonriendo. Mitch la observo de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.

–¡Mitchell Ritchens! ¡Tú eres linda! ¿Cómo te llamas?- La chica se sonrojo y le contesto

–Gracias Yo soy Amy, Amy Wickham.

-¡Amy Ritchens suena mejor! Tu puedes llamarme Mitch ¿Me enseñaras el instituto luego bonita? La chica aun más roja que antes respondió enérgica

-¡Por supuesto! Sonó el timbre y salieron.

Por otro lado Lau no se dio cuenta de que al salir tomo la mochila del peli rojo, el cual le reclamo en cuanto lo noto

–Oye, tú, gata ladrona ¡regrésame la mochila ciega! La de orbes morados volteo a verlo y al caer en la confusión bajo la mirada y entrego la mochila.

–GRACIAS… idiota. Le dijo y la chica enojada le enseño el dedo de en medio haciendo al chico reír.

–Castiel, no tendrías que hablarle así a una dama. Le dijo un peli blanco con un ojo ámbar y otro azul. –Lamento el comportamiento de mi amigo, señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre? Dijo y le sonrió. La pelinegra al verlo se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Volvió a hablar el de cabello rojo esta vez en un tono burlesco, Lau solo balbuceaba

–Y-yo… Ehh… al ver que las palabras no le salían se fue corriendo y Castiel la siguió hasta que la alcanzo en el jardín

-¿Qué demonios te paso, también eres muda? Jajaja. La chica se giro

-Cállate, es solo que...- Lau desvió la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Castiel alzando una ceja

–No es de tu incumbencia. Dijo secamente haciendo que el peli rojo se molestara un poco

–Como quieras. Castiel se dio la vuelta a punto de marcharse cuando Lau le hablo

-¡Espera! El más alto se giro de nuevo

-¿Qué quieres?

–Soy nueva y no sé donde estoy ni como volver ¿podrías ayudarme?- Esta vez le hablo un poco avergonzada.

-¡Jah! ¿Parezco guía de turistas? Le contesto sarcásticamente.

-¿Siempre eres así de amable? Al ver que le había respondido de la misma forma Castiel sonrió.

-Considéralo un trato especial. Dicho esto, la acompaño de nuevo al aula donde Lysandro aun se encontraba, Lau se acerco a él y con el mismo tono frio y seco con el que trato a Nathaniel le digirió la palabra

–Lamento mi comportamiento de antes, mi nombre es Lau Aika. Su voz era tan fría pero al mismo tiempo sonaba educada, serena, como si supiera que decir a cada momento. Lysandro le sonrió y le respondió

–Está bien, no se preocupe. Mi nombre es Lysandro, encantado de conocerla. Lau sin hacer ningún gesto volvió a hablar

–El placer es todo mío, si me disculpas tengo que irme. Y se retiro del lugar.

En el pasillo de el aula se encontraban Amy y Mitchell caminando mientras Amy le explicaba que era cada lugar, Mitch asentía sin ganas, entonces, se cruzaron con una chica baja de cabello corto morado, Mitch no pudo contenerse y dejo a Amy hablando mientras corría hacia la chica.

-¡Oye! Tú eres linda, ¿Cómo te llamas? Mitch no dejaba de sonreírle poniendo a la chica un poco nerviosa.

–V-Violeta… E-estas algo cerca…- Violeta tartamudeaba y Amy que había visto la escena se acerco molesta por el comportamiento del albino

–¡Hey! Aun no había terminado de hablar. Violeta aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, Mitch volteo a ver a Amy y le sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa, estas enojada? Amy creyó que se burlaba de ella y frunció el ceño

-¿Preciosa? ¿Así llamas a todas las chicas?

-¡Claro! ¡Todas las chicas son preciosas! Excepto mi hermana, ella parece un murciélago atropellado.

–Tu cola parece un murciélago atropellado. Dijo una voz enojada que hizo que los chicos se giraran, al ver a Hitch Amy se sorprendió un poco.

–Saben que los dos son idénticos ¿Verdad? Amy fue fulminada con la mirada por los dos, entonces Mitchell se volvió hacia Hitchell y le pregunto

-De todas formas ¿Qué pasa? Su hermana curvo sus labios haciendo una leve sonrisa

-¿Quieres volar el laboratorio de química?- Mitch también sonrió lo que hizo que Amy se preocupara

-¡Esperen! ¡No pueden hacer eso!- pero ninguno le prestó atención y se dirigieron al salón de química, Amy corrió hacia la sala de delegados y cuando llego busco a Nathaniel.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Rápido! Mitch y su hermana están…- pero no pudo continuar porque en eso se oyó una explosión seguida de algunos gritos, El rubio solamente corrió hacia donde se había escuchado el ruido. 30 minutos después de calmarlo todo y verificar que todo estuviera en orden, la directora sujetaba de los brazos a cada gemelo, Amy y Nathaniel también estaban ahí.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE CARAJO ESTABAN PENSANDO?!- La directora estaba furiosa, Amy estaba molesta y Nathaniel estaba rojo de ira, los gemelos solo sonreían satisfechos de su "pequeña" travesura.

–Solo fue una broma. Decía Mitch y su hermana asintió.

–Su "broma" pudo costarle la vida a alguien. Esta vez fue Nathaniel quien hablo

–Como si eso fuera la gran cosa. Dijo Hitch haciendo enojar a Amy y les regaño

-¡Lo es! Qué bueno que nadie salió herido. Nathaniel volvió hablar

–Directora serán expulsados ¿verdad?- La directora los miro fijamente

-¿Y que también destrocen el apartamento que acabo de rentar? no gracias.

-¡¿Y entonces que va a hacer con ellos?! Replico el rubio.

La directora se quedo pensativa, hasta que pareció ocurrírsele algo y sonrió.

–No pienso hacer nada, ustedes lo harán. Esto lo dijo mirando a Amy y Nathaniel quienes se quedaron en blanco.

-¡¿Qué?!

–Como lo oyeron, ustedes están a cargo de guiar a estos dos por buen camino, cualquier problema que causen, también lo pagaran ustedes, Así que sin más ni menos se los encargo. Finalizo la anciana y salió de la sala.

Continuará…


	3. Patience

**Capitulo 3: **_Patience_

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos hasta que el ruido del timbre los hizo volver en sí.

– ¿Eso es algo así como una niñera?- pregunto Mitchell extrañado. Su hermana se giro hacia el rubio y lo miro de una manera que logro inquietarlo

–Exacto, hermanito ¿No te parece perfecto?- Mitchell poso sus ojos en Amy con una sonrisa de película de terror y la rodeo con el brazo

-¡Me encanta!- Amy estaba claramente incomoda por la reacción del muchacho y se aparto bruscamente de él, ignoro su mirada molesta y se dirigió hacia Nathaniel

-¡Me niego completamente! Esto será tu trabajo pero no el mío. Nathaniel le puso una mano sobre el hombro y suspiro

–No tenemos opción a mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión cuidar de dos chicos tan problemáticos como estos. Dijo Nathaniel

–Me sorprende lo mucho que pueden decir de personas que no conocen. Fue Hitch la que hablo esta vez, Nathaniel se molesto un poco por el comentario ya que era cierto, pero la primera impresión es muy importante y los dos albinos no habían causado una muy buena. Entonces el delegado volvió a hablar.

–Está bien, dejando de lado el desastre que ocasionaron y sus espantosos modales supongo que también habría que conocerlos un poco. Hitch sonrió satisfecha y comenzó.

–Me llamo Hitchell Ritchens, soy inglesa, tengo 16 años, me gusta el ocultismo, los chicos lindos y mi pasatiempo favorito es romper cosas y fastidiar gente. No soporto a las chicas en general y odio los dulces. Cuando termino su hermana, Mitch comenzó.

– ¡Yo soy Mitchell Ritchens! Me gustan las chicas lindas, los dulces, El Póker, Odio los animales y mi pasatiempo es incendiar cosas ¡Ah! Y despellejar gatos y ratones.- Amy y Nathaniel miraron con horror al chico que al terminar de hablar no entendió el porqué de las caras de ambos. Nathaniel, como buen defensor de los gatos que era, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no arrancarle la cabeza a Mitchell y solo le grito

-¡¿ESTAS ENFERMO?!- Amy, que sabía que esa era la debilidad de Nathaniel trato de calmarlo poniéndole mano en la espalda

-¿Ehh? Que cruel… eres más lindo si no hablas, además si de todas formas van a morir al menos trato de darle un buen uso a su piel jajaja. Dijo Mitchell sacando de su pantalón una cartera color gris en que colgaba parte de la cola de lo que una vez había sido un gato.

En ese momento Amy trato con todas sus fuerzas contener a Nathaniel que ya estaba a punto de tirársele encima al peli-blanco, Hitchell solo hizo una mueca de asco al ver la cartera mientras su hermano se reía a carcajadas por la reacción del rubio.

–Vamos, Mitch que te dije sobre meterte con mis cosas. El comentario de Hitch molesto a los dos chicos que se giraron hacia ella, Amy queriendo prevenir una catástrofe más, cambio el tema.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya supieron que el profesor de historia fue apuñalado por su ex esposa?- Todos volvieron su atención hacia Amy algo desconcertados

–Entonces… ¿No tenemos clases? Pregunto Hitch

-¡Por ahora no! Dijo Amy algo nerviosa

–Igual no iba a entrar, vamos Hitch. Dijo Mitchell y su hermana lo siguió, dejando solos a Amy y Nathaniel.

–Definitivamente no quiero lidiar con esos dos ni ahora ni nunca. Nathaniel suspiro después de decir eso y Amy le puso una mano en el hombro.

–No tenemos opción. La chica se sentó a su lado y Nathaniel la miro extrañado

-¿Cuándo invertimos los papeles?- Amy rio por lo que dijo el rubio y luego cambio su rostro a uno más serio

–Es solo que creo que hay algo más oscuro, no son como Castiel o cualquier otro chico así, además, ¿Qué tienen que ver con la directora?- Nathaniel se quedo pensando un momento lo que dijo Amy y luego se levanto.

–Ahora que lo dices, la directora menciono algo sobre un apartamento pero no se a que se refería. En todo caso no es asunto nuestro, lo que debemos hacer es evitar que nos metan en problemas y eso va a ser bastante difícil.

–Sera mejor saber a qué nos enfrentamos, quizá así sea más fácil lidiar con ellos y podamos hacerlos entender. Respondió Amy y salió de la sala.

En el rincón de las escaleras se encontraba Lau sentada muy arriba en estas escribiendo algo en un cuaderno, Mitchell que pasaba por ahí al ver a la bella chica subió hasta donde ella estaba y le hablo

– ¡Hey eres linda! ¿Cómo te llamas? Lau ni siquiera lo miro

–Lau Aika. – ¡Lau Ritchens suena me… espera, ese es un apellido raro ¿De dónde eres bonita?- Lau cerró el cuaderno, lo miro de arriba abajo y se puso de pie

-¿No eres el chico que hizo explotar el salón de química? ¿Qué haces aquí?- A pesar de no decirlo se notaba la molestia de la chica, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Mitch

–Bueno no me quiero llevar todo el crédito ¡Mi hermana ayudo! Y solo estoy recorriendo el insti. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿De dónde vienes? ¡Eres muy hermosa para ser de aquí!- Mitch seguía insistiendo lo que incomodaba a Lau

–No te incumbe te pido por favor que sigas tu camino y me dejes sola, gracias.- Esta vez Mitchell se le acerco mas y se apoyo en su hombro.

Por otro lado Amy buscaba a Mitch y choco con un chico.

–Lo siento Amy estaba algo distraído. Se disculpo Lysandro y la chica alzo la cabeza para verlo.

-¡No te preocupes! Por cierto, ¿No has visto a un chico de cabello blanco con una camiseta a rayas rojas y negras por aquí?- Lysandro se puso a pensar un momento.

–Ah, si ahora que lo dieces creo que lo vi cerca de las escaleras ¿Te acompaño a buscarlo?

-¡Sí! Gracias. Lysandro le sonrió.

–No hay de qué. Ambos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y encontraron a Mitchell junto a Lau arriba de las escaleras, Mitchell le tiraba del brazo y Lau se veía claramente molesta.

-¡Vamos! No seas así ¡divirtámonos un rato! ¿Sí?- decía Mitch y entonces Lysandro le hablo a Lau al verla

-¿Estás bien Lau?- Lau y Mitchell miraron para abajo y vieron a Amy y a Lysandro de pie mirándolos

–No lo estoy, este enano no me deja de molestar.- Mitchell al escuchar la forma en la que lo llamo Lau, frunció el ceño, odiaba que dijeran eso, si bien era bajo para ser un chico no era como si de verdad fuera un enano ¡Solo era 5cm más bajo que su hermana!

– ¡Muérete! Después de decir esto, Mitchell empujo a Lau con mucha fuerza de las escaleras y ella quedo volando unos instantes antes del suelo, Lysandro rápidamente se puso enfrente y la tomo en sus brazos cayendo los dos al suelo, Mitchell se empezó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo y bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras Amy lo seguía, Lau al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se levanto rápido soltándose del agarre de Lysandro mientras este se ponía de pie.

–G-gracias.- La peli negra se sonrojo un poco y Lysandro ya de pie la miro

–Ten más cuidado, la próxima vez podría pasar algo peor. La de orbes violetas se molesto un poco por el comentario, esa era la primera y última vez que le sucedería algo así y no necesitaba que le dijeran eso, ella siempre tenía cuidado.

–No habrá próxima vez. Dijo Lau con seguridad un poco más calmada.

–No puedes decir eso, eres tan bonita que seguro te encontraras con más personas como esa.- Lysandro hablaba totalmente en serio, lo que avergonzó a la chica.

–No empieces a sonar como ese loco.- Fue lo que dijo, con el leve rubor volviendo a sus mejillas

–Yo nunca actuaria de tal forma, mucho menos con una dama.- En ese momento lo único que se le vino a la mente al ver a Lysandro en ese momento fue "Es un caballero" pero nunca lo admitiría, sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

En el pasillo, Amy corría tratando de alcanzar a Mitchell y cuando por fin lo hizo lo tomo de la camisa deteniéndolo.

-¡Espera! ¡Mitchell detente ya!- El chico paró en seco y volteo a ver a Amy

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto Mitch cuando la vio apoyando en sus rodillas jadeando del cansancio, Mitchell corría bastante rápido para no tener las piernas muy largas, pero Amy sabía que si decía eso tal vez le pasaría algo peor que a Lau.

– ¡Estas como una cabra! ¿Qué fue lo de hace un rato? ¡La chica casi se mata!- Amy estaba muy desconcertada por lo de hace un rato, Mitchell le dio la espalda de nuevo y le contesto

–Su culpa por llamarme enano. La chica se sorprendió y pensó

_Este chico, está loco... Demasiado loco._

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Amy, Mitchell se giro de nuevo y se llevo el dedo índice a sus labios cerrando su ojo izquierdo como un gesto de que no se lo diría tan fácilmente.

-¡Si quieres saber tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma!- fue la respuesta del chico. Amy pensó que ese chico estaba aburrido, solo buscaba divertirse un poco y pensó que entonces seria ella quien tomaría la responsabilidad de cuidar al mellizo problemático frente a ella y se dijo a sí misma.

_Supongo que necesitare un poco de paciencia._

Amy sonrió dulcemente lo que confundió un poco al chico que pensó que se molestaría por su respuesta.

–Entonces eso hare, ¡Voy a hacerte compañía por ahora y entonces conoceré lo que ocultas! ¡Solo mírame!- Mitchell estaba aun más sorprendido por esa respuesta y entonces el también sonrió.

–Si crees que puedes lograrlo ¡Inténtalo! Le dijo Mitchell bastante animado y Amy le contesto de igual forma

– ¡Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo!-

En la sala de delegados Nathaniel estaba sentado revisando documentos cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello por detrás lo que lo sorprendió, pero cuando se fijo que pertenecían a la chica albina que había estado hace unos momentos ahí junto a su hermano menor, se molesto, mientras seguía siendo abrazado por la chica se dio cuenta que ella apretaba su espalda contra su pecho que no era nada pequeño (al contrario) y al sentirlo se puso rojo.

–Te voy a pedir que me sueltes por favor. El rubio había tenido problemas por su culpa y lo menos que quería era tenerla y mucho menos de esa forma.

–No quiero.- Fue la respuesta de Hitchell quien lo abrazo aun mas haciendo que el delegado pasara de estar molesto a enojado.

–No me importa si no quieres, estoy ocupado, vete.- Como la chica no recibió la respuesta que quería lo soltó y agrego

–Como quieras, supongo que tendré que entretenerme con otra cosa.- Al rubio se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza que la albina podría hacer si salía de la sala. Y así fue como termino siendo abrazado involuntariamente por Hitchell durante un muy largo rato en el que ella no dijo nada y solo veía lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que Nathaniel solo trataba de no pensar en que estaba sintiendo muy directamente el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo gracias a su ropa tan ligera sumándole el escote. Si esa hubiera sido una situación diferente no se habría quejado tanto pero la chica a la que estaba tan pegado era la causa de que se le hubiera bajado la presión por primera vez en 17 años y en solo cuestión de segundos, era obvio que no disfrutaba la situación, o al menos si lo hacía no lo admitiría ni en su mente. Mientras Nathaniel trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo alguien más entro en la sala y se escucho el ruido de varios papeles caer al piso lo que hizo que ambos volteasen y vieran a una chica castaña muy bonita en shock.

-¿Estás bien Melody? dijo Nathaniel al ver la sorpresa de la chica y luego reparo en el porqué, el rubio se sonrojo y se soltó del agarre de Hitchell. –Te ayudare a recoger eso.- Fue lo único que pudo decir de la vergüenza que estaba pasando al ser encontrado en esa situación. Por otro lado Hitchell no estaba nada contenta con la reacción del chico y menos porque se debía a la presencia de esa chica. Melody volvió en sí y recogió los papeles junto a Nathaniel, entonces miro muy mal a la albina.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Melody

–La directora me dejo a cargo de ella y su hermano junto con Amy para que no se repita lo del laboratorio. Dijo Nathaniel tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible.

–Ya veo. Fue la respuesta de la castaña que aun miraba a Hitchell, la cual al notarlo le sonrió con aire de superioridad haciéndola fruncir el seño. Nathaniel noto la tensión entre las dos y volvió a hablar

– ¿Y qué necesitabas?- Melody se giro y le sonrió al chico

–Nada solo vine a dejar eso pero no sé si sea buena que me vaya. Esto último lo dijo con los ojos puestos en Hitchell. Nathaniel pensó que no sería buena idea tenerlas a las dos.

–No te preocupes está bien, además Hitch ya se iba.

– ¿Hitch?- Melody ahora estaba más molesta. _Mierda– _Pensó Nathaniel. La de ojos carmesí sonrió satisfecha. Una chica de cabello castaño claro corto se asomo y le dijo a Melody

– ¡Melody, vamos!- La mencionada solo suspiro.

-¡Ya voy Karla! Bueno, entonces te dejo Nathaniel, si necesitas algo avísame.

–Sí, claro. Una vez que se había ido la castaña, Nathaniel se sentó de nuevo y Hitch esta vez se inclino delante de él con las manos en sus propias rodillas lo cual dejaba ver el escote que traía con más claridad junto a su sostén de encaje rojo. El rubio al verlo se enderezo en la silla para no mirarlo.

– ¿Y bien?- Nathaniel la miro extrañado sin entender la pregunta. –La castaña bonita, ¿Quién era?

–Una amiga. Respondió el delegado de mala gana, no quería tener que darle explicaciones pero tampoco más problemas con la albina.

-¿Solo eso?- El delegado suspiro

–Sí.- La albina se acerco hacia su oído y le susurro

–Eso espero, ya te reclame como mío_** Blonde Boy**_ y mordió su oreja. Hitchell salió dejando a Nathaniel rojo ya sea de la ira o la vergüenza que le provoco aquella acción.

_Paciencia, Nathaniel, Paciencia.– _Se dijo así mismo y continuo su trabajo.

Continuara…


End file.
